Cajas vacías
by KitsukyR
Summary: Por una milésima de segundo, había sentido un suspiro de consolación. Porque quizá había una cura a todo esto. Pero no. Era mentira. Al final y al cabo, Soul logró entender por qué. SoulxMaka!


**Cajas vacías**

**By**_: Kitsuky R _

**Series:** Soul Eater _**no me pertenece**_

**Personajes:** Soul Eater Evans, Maka Albarn

**Género:** Drama/Romance

**Rating: **T

**N/A:** Universo Alterno. Aunque no **tan** alterno, supongo.

¡Miles de gracias por leer!

Algunos sentimientos por alguien _están bien_, o _están mal_.

El suyo parecía mal viéndolo de cualquier aspecto de vista.

Y él no comentaría nada sobre eso.

_No podía_.

Aunque quizá, los sentimientos no se basan _sólo_ en _blanco_ o _negro_.

Eran amigos de la infancia.

La conocía desde que tenían doce años, y fue casi por mera casualidad. Era cierto que estaban en la misma clase pero jamás habían prestado atención el uno al otro. Albarn era una estudiante número diez y Evans –_no era_-, el tipo de estudiante que prestaba atención. Si ella le había prestado curiosidad algún momento, solo era desagrado. BlackStar era el mejor amigo que ambos tenían en común. Pero al chico de cabello azul claro jamás se le había pasado por la mente presentarlos. Hasta ese día. Soul estaba tocando el piano después de clases en el aula de música. Y la chica lo interrumpió, entrando en el mismo salón; por accidente. Estaba buscando la librería, pero se perdió en el camino. No era extraño, ya que la escuela aún era algo grande y no cualquiera podía ubicarse con facilidad. Cuando pensó en pedirle disculpas por la intromisión, darse vuelta y retirarse inmediatamente, se quedó paralizada unos segundos con su canción. Sabía que no debía hacerlo, pero sucedió naturalmente. Había sido como un imán. La atrajo frenéticamente y cuando esperó que el chico la echara con enfado del aula ocurrió algo distinto. Por alguna razón, a él no le molestó la presencia de ésa desconocida como suponía que lo haría. El chico se dio vuelta para mirarla y le obsequió una sonrisa. Una en la que mostró sus colmillos blancos. Una oscura, atrayente y hermosa; justo como la canción y la habitación en la que se encontraban. Ella, con sus brazos detrás de su espalda, con vergüenza, se presentó y le respondió con otra sonrisa. Claramente, distinta. Era brillante. Una que él jamás había visto en su vida.

Al siguiente día, Soul vio a la rubia de ojos verdes en los pasillos de la escuela. Con su falda a cuadros, su remera junto a su corbata y esas extrañas –_pero geniales_\- botas negras. Estaba con un par de personas a su alrededor, pero no le importó.

-¿Qué tal?- la saludó él, sin detenerse en su camino y con un ligero gesto en su mano.

Fue simple, rápido. Tanto que Maka no tuvo tiempo en responderle aunque hubiese querido. Con eso, el chico de ojos rojos especuló que eso sería todo.

Pero ella _estaba en su misma clase_. Ahora no podía evitarla, porque se había transformado en una conocida. Y a esa conocida, no le disgustó en absoluto acercarse con pasos decisivos y sentarse a su lado.

-¿Puedo?- preguntó ella con educación, aunque ya se había acomodado en el asiento. Evans respondió con sus manos detrás de su nuca y sacudiendo sus hombros.

_Claro. _

Eran diferentes y al mismo tiempo, iguales. A decir verdad, una extraña conexión. Y su amistad se forjó más rápido de lo que cualquiera se hubiese imaginado. Caminar al lado del otro se volvió en algo cotidiano. Burlarse de sus pechos planos era divertido. Recibir los golpes de ella también lo era. Y permanecer juntos era natural. También fueron a la misma secundaria. El dúo de mejores amigos que compartían todo, con detalles y sin excepciones.

Es por eso que, cuando los pensamientos y sentimientos comenzaron a cambiar, Soul se sintió confundido. _"Son las hormonas"_ pensó él y se lo repitió más de una vez en su cabeza. Le daba vergüenza pensarlo, más que nada tener que aclarárselo; una y otra vez. Pero era su única opción, y quizás era cierto. Era un adolescente, y eso podía suceder. _Por más uncool que sonaba_.

Maka no sólo era _una completa nerd _con pechos planos, era su _mejor amiga_. Entonces, era lógico el hecho de que no podía esperar un segundo más para que esos estúpidos pensamientos se fuesen de su cabeza y; ¡_por favor_! se vayan las torturas. _Seh_, era una completa tortura. Porque cuando la rubia le gritaba sobre alguna idiotez de la cual Soul no prestaba atención y Maka se marchaba con furia, él la miraba irse. Su espalda. No. _Su falda_. La parte de _atrás_ de su falda. ¿Por qué no lo había notado antes? Era corta. _Muy, muy_ corta.

Los peores días eran las mañanas de la clase de gimnasia. No solo porque tenía que levantarse temprano y detestaba eso, sino porque su amiga aparecía con el uniforme correspondiente a las clases de gimnasia. El cual no bastaba más que una remera simple blanca junto a un short _diminuto_.

Si es que eso se le podía llamar _short_.

No era distinto a las demás. Pero en Maka lo era. Y Soul notaba sus piernas largas y…_todo_. Cuando era su turno de correr, apreciaba las gotas de sudor que bajaban por todo su cuerpo y los bordes de su cara. Y eso no era _lo peor_. Los estiramientos eran _lo peor_. Ellos eran equipo, por supuesto. Como todo lo que hacían juntos. Y con eso, su amiga tenía que estirar sus piernas. Es decir, abrirlas un poco y apoyar su cabeza entre medio de ellas. Mientras que él tenía que apoyar su cuerpo sobre su espalda. Dios, era torturante. Y ahí aparecía otra vez, la vergüenza y lo único que quería hacer era tirar esos pensamientos fuera de su cabeza. Pero iba a ser más difícil de lo que parecía. Porque cuando dejó de disfrutar tanto las diminutas vestimentas y comenzó a sentirse más encantado con su sonrisa, su mente se transformó en un completo caos. La garganta se le trababa y el corazón le latía más fuerte cuando Maka tomaba su mano. Acción que sucedía constantemente, porque era algo corriente entre ellos. Sobre todo cuando quería arrastrarlo hacia alguna parte en particular. (_Especialmente, cuando se trataba de alguna oferta de libros y precisaba de su ayuda para llevarlos_.)

Cuando la distancia entre ellos se volvía algo _peligrosa_.

Como esa vez en la que Maka estaba aprendiendo a cocinar y quería que Soul le proporcione su opinión. Él estaba en el deber de hacerlo, porque si no, la rubia tomaba una cucharada y con una mueca de disgusto; lo forzaba a probarlo. La primera vez que su respuesta había sido un "_no_", "_déjame en paz_"; "_tengo mejores cosas que hacer_"; Maka le expresó su molestia con fuerza. Y no era ninguna joven débil. En el forcejeo, la chica de ojos verdes terminó encima de él. No era una posición en la cual Soul podía jugar. Porque sabía que no podría controlarlo mucho tiempo así que al final de cuentas, accedía a su proposición y la rubia llevaba una risa de victoria todo el –_maldito_\- día.

Una vez en la que ella estaba harta de sus malas calificaciones, se presentó en su casa sin avisar. Su amiga siempre hacía eso. Estaba acostumbrado, no era como si tuviese algo mejor que hacer y al final de cuentas, estaba feliz con su presencia. Esta vez, era para ayudarlo a estudiar. Nada que el chico quería hacer, ni siquiera le había pedido su servicio. Pero Maka tenía un buen punto y no existía forma en el _universo entero_ de hacerla cambiar de opinión. Ambos se sentaban frente al escritorio de su habitación. En el transcurso, los ojos de Maka se cerraban y abrían cada minuto. Soul lo notó en un segundo y le preguntó si había dormido la noche anterior. Ella decía que sí, pero Soul la conocía mejor que nadie y sabía que esa era una bruta mentira. Seguro se había quedado despierta toda la noche haciendo quiénsabequé. _"Algo nerd"_ pensó. La rubia tan solo estaba preocupada por su amigo y sabía que sus encuentros con BlackStar no iban a ayudarlo mucho. La joven de ojos verdes intentaba con esfuerzo mantenerse despierta apoyando su mentón sobre la palma de su mano. Después de unos segundos, el sueño la dominó y sus ojos se cerraron. Aunque su posición se veía algo incómoda, Soul sonrió. Se veía graciosa e, incluso; _-casi-_ adorable. Qué desastre. ¿Cómo es que lograba quedarse dormida así? Con un pesado suspiro, la tomó entre sus brazos esperando que no se despertara y la acostó en su cama. No tenía la necesidad de arrastrarla por el piso. Era delgada, lo que la hacía diminuta entre sus brazos. Se quedó unos momentos mirándola. Su mente divagó. Hasta que se quitó la campera que llevaba puesta y la colocó sobre ella, como una funda. _Quizás tendría frío._

Había situaciones en las que se sentía incapaz de mirarla a los ojos. ¿Qué demonios estaba sucediendo con él? ¿Por qué estaba sintiéndose así? ¿Y _por qué_, entre todas las mujeres del mundo, por _Maka Albarn_? Estaba destruyéndolo. Y, lo único que podía pensar con claridad era: tenía los ojos más hermosos del mundo. Quién, en su sano juicio; no hubiese querido detenerse a observarla. _Los pensamientos vergonzosos volvían atacarlo otra vez._

No.

Soul Eater ya no podía pensar con claridad.

Y lo único en lo que _quería_ pensar era en Maka.

Incluso aunque se despertara en medio de la noche, asustado por haber soñado con ella.

Su inconsciente pensaba en ésa rubia.

Era patético.

Se había transformado en el chico _menos cool del mundo_.

¿Miedo?

Sí.

Ella lo aterraba.

Una minúscula chica lograba asustarlo con suma facilidad.

Pero ahora, toda esta situación lo _enfurecía_, lo _irritaba_ y lo _indignaba_ por dentro.

Como una araña devorando vivo a un insecto.

Soul no quería sentirse así. No había pedido _jamás_, ni por una _sola _vez, _sentirse así_.

¡Eran años de amistad! ¡No una chica que había conocido de un día para el otro!

Era horrible, horrible, horrible.

Porque le _encantaba_.

Maka aparecía, y Soul quería seguirla.

Era instantáneo.

¿Cielo, infierno?

Daba igual.

Mientras él pudiese estar con ella, estaba bien.

Adoraba sentirse así con todo su más desagradable ser existente en éste universo.

Había escuchado más de una vez decir que los sentimientos eran sencillos. Que se iban con el tiempo. Por una milésima de segundo, había sentido un suspiro de consolación. Porque quizá, _-tal vez-_, había una cura a todo esto.

Pero no.

Era mentira.

No se iría con el tiempo ni con el viento.

Al final y al cabo, Soul logró entender por qué.

No era insólito.

Era solo que, admiraba sentirlo. Amaba pensar en ésa chica de ojos verdes y tener la necesidad de sonreír como un total imbécil.

No, no.

_La amaba_.

Con todo su corazón, _alma_; o lo que sea.

La amaba y era innegable.

Porque,_ -vamos-_, no era una chica ordinaria.

Era _Maka Albarn_.

Y la duda era, ¿cómo se suponía que debía hacer para _dejar_ algo atrás, si estaba _disfrutándolo_ cada segundo?

Y cuando Maka estaba _ocupada_ prestando atención en la clase de historia, Soul estaba _ocupado_ mirándola.

Y de todas esas veces, fue _una_ sola vez, en la que ella sintió sus ojos detrás suyo.

Él se aterró de sentirse descubierto. Porque no era un estúpido, no actuaba distinto frente a la rubia, o por lo menos; eso pensaba.

Y cuando pensó en la peor posibilidad de la situación, su amiga solo entrecerró los ojos y le sonrió.

Posiblemente, la rubia no entendió por qué esos ojos rojos estaban tan enfocados mirándola en primer lugar.

Maka nunca hubiese sospechado de lo que estaba sintiendo y cómo sus pensamientos divagaban sólo por una chica.

Pero sólo tuvo la sensación de querer sonreírle.

Tal vez porque se trataba de él.

Quién sabe por qué.

El hecho real, es que Soul nunca le diría nada.

Nunca se atrevería a decirle nada.

Porque las cosas estaban así, porque el chico de cabellos blancos no quería arruinar nada.

Porque lo único que entendía con claridad es que ella lo hacía feliz. Con su sonrisa simple, ordinaria y habitual lo hacía feliz.

Y no tenía la necesidad de ser egoísta y revelar sus sentimientos, porque eso lo convertiría en otra persona.

Gozaba sus encuentros, su mal humor, sus caras encantadoras, simples y gentiles.

Su cuerpo delicado, blanco y sutil.

Todo.

Y no tenía que saber más allá de eso, ¿verdad?

Y él estaba bien.

_Estaba bien, en serio_.

Mientras que podría estar ahí, a su lado; protegiéndola, _estaría bien_.

**N/A:** Awwww, qué masoquista que soy. Quería escribir algo de Soul Eater and here I am. Espero poder escribir más de ésta serie y sobre todo de éstos dos, porque los **amo** con todo mi ser. Espero que les haya gustado, y sino gracias por leer igual.

**Kitsuky R**


End file.
